Transcription of speech input is an increasingly popular way of inputting information into a computing device. This is even more true for mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones and smartphones, where the interfaces available to the user for making user inputs are not as easy to manipulate as user interfaces in a desktop computer, such as a full-size keyboard. For example, some mobile computing devices use a minimal hardware keyboard (e.g., a subset of the full QWERTY keyboard), a virtual/software keyboard (e.g., a touchscreen keyboard), or even a twelve key telephone keypad (e.g., ITU-T text entry). Typically, these user input interfaces are smaller than traditional desktop user interfaces and users often type using their thumbs or otherwise hunt and peck while typing. This may account at least in part for the increasing use of speech input to mobile computing devices.